COMA (Please Dont Go)
by Sex with MoonJongup
Summary: 'wae yeollieee? 'aku mencintaimu' singkat, padat dan jelas ! PLAKKK ! 'BAEKHYUN ! KAU KU BESARKAN BUKAN UNTUK MENYIMPANG MENJADI GAY ' BaekYeol ChanBaek


**BaekYeol- Coma (Please Dont Go)**

Author : Choi Seung Wook.

Cast :  
Park Chanyeol.  
Byun Baekhyun.

Genre :Romance, Hurt, Sad, Angst, YAOI.

Rating : M

Sunmary : **_Aku tidak percaya dengan kata 'Selamanya'_**

Note : ini terinspirasi saat aku mendengar lagu BAP Coma, sumpah lagunya keren banget, ada yang tau lagunya? Apa lagi part nya DaeJae ahh sedih...pokoknya lagu BAP & BIGBANG THE BEST ..

BAP: Coma & Voice Message.  
Bigbang : Blue, Tell Me Good Bye.

.

.

.

_Setelah kau pergi, aku kehilangan kendali_

_Aku menjadi mabuk setiap malam dan tersandung di sekitar._

_Meludahkan kutukan karena aku berpikir tentangmu,_  
_yang dingin._

_Aku merasa kotor Aku meluap dalam kemarahan, dan berteriak._

_Wajah mu yang muncul di cermin retak._

_Sepertinya cinta kita yang rusak menjadi potongan_  
_yang banyak_

_Aku berdiri di ujung tebing ini, melelahkan, dan_  
_mengoyak kenangan ku dengan mu ._  
_Aku tidak memilikinya._

_Apa yang bisa kulakukan?_  
_Aku tersesat di labirin dan tinggal di tempat itu._

_Ini menjadi kabur,_  
_Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahmu._

_Aku tidak bisa bergerak dalam kegelapan._

_Aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa._

_Air mata jatuh,_  
_Aku terjebak dalam kenangan mu, tidak !_  
_Tolong pegang tanganku, sehingga aku bisa bangun_

_Tolong jangan pergi !_

_Mengapa kau melemparku pergi seperti sampah_  
_? Hanya karena aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa._

_Hanya kenapa, kenapa kenapa aku membuang_  
_semua kenangan ku dengan mu sehari-hari?_

_Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa membantu ,_  
_Aku hanya bisa melihat mu seperti ini._

_Kau tidak berada di sini, tidak menjadi sisiku_

_Hatiku berhenti, rasanya sama seperti mati._

_Aku tidak bisa bernapas tanpamu._

_Aku bahkan tidak ingin berpikir tentang hal itu._

_Percayalah aku tidak bisa jika bukan dirimu._

_Ini sangat menyakitkan Aku pikir aku akan menjadi gila._

_Wangi mu sangat basah_

_Kurasa hatiku akan meledak_

_Bahkan ketika aku menangis dan menangis dan_  
_mengamuk, mengatakan bahwa ini bukan itu_  
_Kau, cukup kejam, tidak mengatakan apa pun !_

_Kau bernapas dalam diriku Aku mencari mu Aku ingin memelukmu Karena hati ku terbakar, Aku tidak bisa menahan nya lagi, karena aku akan mati._

_I can't move in the darkness_

_I can't feel anything_  
_Tears fall down_  
_I'm trapped in memories of you, no_  
_Please hold onto my hand, so that I can wake up_  
_Please don't go !_

.

.

.

Aku tau ini salah, jika dunia tau jika aku begini aku yakin mereka semua akan memandang ku jijik dan merendahkanku, tapi untuk aku dan dia , kita akan melewatinya bersama, tapi apa bisa selamanya kami bisa bertahan? Karena aku tidak percaya dengan kata 'selamanya'

Ku pandangi wajah cantiknya, dan bekas merah yang menghiasi leher jenjangnya yang begitu menggoda akibat ulahku semalam, mata sipit yang indah, bibir merah naturalnya yang selalu mengundang nafsuku untuk mengecup melumat bibir manis itu, apa kalian berfikir kalau seseorang yang ada di dekapan ku ini 'yeoja' eoh? Ck, kalian salah besar, dia adalah namja mempunyai wajah cantik melebihi cantik nya kaum yeoja ! Ya ! Aku tau ini gila, tapi tolong kalian jangan menyalahkanku, karena rasa cinta ini semua ciptaan Tuhan, Tuhan dan Takdir yang membuat kami saling mencintai, tolong jangan salahkan kami, ku mohon.

Tanganku terangkat ke udara dan menyinkirkan lembut ponis rambutnya yang menutupi mata indahnya yang sedang tertutup itu, ya tuhan, apa benar dia ciptaan mu, Tuhan izinkanlah kami bisa bersama untuk selamanya, karena aku bisa mati tanpanya Tuhan, ku mohon.

''eumhhh''lenguh nya saat aku mengusap bibir tipisnya dengan ibu jariku, dia mulai membuka pelan matanya dan tersenyum , tangan mungilnya mengusap rahangku, aku suka, sangat suka bahkan sudah menjadi candu saat tangan mungil itu menyentuhku.

''wae yeollieee?''tanya nya lembut, suaranya seperti nyanyian malaikat yang hadir di gereja, yang membuat nyaman para makhluk jika mendngar suara merdu ini, aku menatap nya kemudian menggeleng pelan, apa kita bisa bersama untuk selamanya? Jika semua orang saja tidak merestui dan memandang jijik ke arah kita baby?

''aku mencintaimu'' singkat, padat dan jelas ! Hanya itu yang keluar dari bibirku.

''kau tau apa jawabanku bukan Park Chanyeol ! Aku juga mencintaimu''ujar nya dan mencium bibirku, saat dia ingin melepas pagutannya tidak ku biarkan, ku tekan kembali tengkuknya dan menghisap penuh bibirnya yang selalu membuat nafsu ku memuncak, bibir ini tubuh ini sudah berhasil membuatku menjadi pecandunya, aku sangat mencintainya, semakin dalam ku hisap bibirnya semakin kencang aliran darahku saat tangan mungil itu meremas rambutku, ini gila, ini memang gila, tapi peduli setan, yang terpenting aku mencintainya dia mencintaiku dan itu saja yang aku butuhkan, tidak untuk yang lain, jebal, kalian mengertilah.

''eumhhh''

Lenguhan yang membuatku memuncak itu keluar dari bibir mungilnya, ku tarik tubuhnya sehingga tubuh mungil itu berada di atasku dengan tangan ku terus menekan tengkuknya , menyatukan lidahku dengan lidahnya, menghisap penuh gairah bibir manis ini.

''eumhh Yeollieee jebal...''bisiknya kewalahan, dan menghirup nafas di ceruk leher ku.

''apa kau kurang puas saat tubuhmu terus menyetubuhiku semalam eum?''bisiknya , aku menutup mataku saat merasakan hembusan nafas nya yang begitu hangat di leherku, ah ini gila !

''tidak''bisik ku dan mengangkat wajahnya dan mengecup dagunya.

''tidak akan pernah puas''bisikku.

''aishh yadong''ujarnya dan beranjak dari atas tubuhku.

''yeollie aku mau mandi dan hari ini sepertinya aku ada jadwal kuliah''ujarnya sembari berjalan ke arah kamar mandi, ku ikuti langkahnya menuju kamar mandi yang tersedia di kamarku.

''yeollie kau mau apa?''

''sssttt diam lah babyy''bisikku dan kembali melumat bibirnya dengan air shower yang memandikan tubuh kami, aku terus melumat bibir nya dan turun ke lehernya.

''eumhh Yeollieee''

''ssttt babyyy...aku mencintaimu''bisikku dan melumat cuping telinganya, tangannya mengalung erat di leherku.

.

.

.

''yeollie jadikan mengantarkanku''bisiknya sembari mengancingkan kemeja hitamku, aku tersenyum dan mengangguk.  
Setelah selesai aku menariknya keluar apartementku menuju mobil yang terpakir di parkiran bawah tanah.

Selama perjalan, aku hanya focus kedepan , dan akhirnya sampai di depan campus Baekhyun.

''gomawo yeollie''ujarnya dan mengeratkan syal menutupi lehernya yang banyak tanda dariku itu, aku menarik lengannya dan mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya, dia mengerti dan membuka sedikit bibirnya saat aku memasukkan lidah ku ke dalm mulut mungilnya, baekhyun menghisap lidahku dan menarik salivaku.

''eumm yeollieee''lirihnya , aku mengehntikan aktivitasku dan mengecup singkat bibirnya.

''hati-hati''ujarku , Baekhyun mengangguk dan keluar dari mobilku, aku kembali menancap gas menuju tempat kerjaku.

.

.

.

Baekhyun merasakan getaran di sakunya, jari lentik itu mengambil Ponsel di sakunya.

''wae appa?''

''ok baiklah, kebetulan kuliahku sudah selesai, ne aku juga sayang appa''ujar Baekhyun dan membereskan buku-bukunya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kelas dan gedung besar kampus itu menuju halte bus.

.

.

.

''ada apa appa?''

''baekkie appa akan menjodohkanmu dengan Song Qian, apa kau masih ingat? mantanmu sewaktu di china bukan?''

Baekhyun menatap kaget berita dari sang appa? Menjodohkannya dengan Song Qian mantannnya sewaktu di beijing dulu? Tidak, tidak, ddia tidak pernah mencintai yeoja itu, dia hanya mencintai Park Chanyeol, tidak dengan Song Qian.

''appa..aku..aku tidak mau...ak..aku..aku sudah punya ke..kekasih''ujar Baekhyun menunduk takut.

''mwo? Jinjja? coba kau bawa kekasihmu itu ke hadapan appa''tantang appa Baekhyun, Baekhyun mendongakkan wajahnya kaget.

''appa tunggu nanti malam''ujar tuan Byun dan berjalan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang memandang tubuh sang ayah pucat.

.

.

.

''yeollie, appa akan menjodohkanku dengan Song Qian''ujar Baekhyun pelan, Chanyeol merubah posisi tersenyum menjadi wajah datar dan dingin.

''appa akan membatalkan perjodohan jika aku membawamu ke hadapan appa''ujar Baekhyun.

''aku akan menemui appamu''ucap Chanyeol dan menarik Baekhyun ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

.

PLAKKK !

''BAEKHYUN ! KAU KU BESARKAN BUKAN UNTUK MENYIMPANG MENJADI GAY !''

satu tamparan melayang ke wajah mungil Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol sedikit emosi saat tangan itu menampar pipi yang selalu di ciumnya.

''maaf tuan tapi aku mencintai anak anda''jawab Chanyeol berani.

''KAU ! KELUAR JANGAN TEMUI ANAKKU LAGI !''usir tuan Byun kasar.

''appa..-''

''MASUK KE KAMARMU BYUN BAEKHYUN''

Chanyeol memandang nanar tubuh mungil yang biasa di peluknya itu melangkah menjauhinya.

''PERGIII !'' ujar Tuan Byun Keras.

Chanyeol membungkuk hormat dan pergi meninggalkan rumah Baekhyun, menancap gas dengan kecepatan tinggi melintasi belahan bumi kota seoul dengan hati yang dongkol di penuhi emosi.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memandang nanar ke arah gereja besar dimana sang pujaan hati sedang mengikat janji dengan yeoja pilihan dari orang tua nya.

Memasukkan tangannya ke saku dengan stay cool dan wajah dingin datar Chanyeol mulai masuk ke dalam gereja menyaksikan dimana Baekhyun sudah tidak menjadi miliknya lagi.

''inilah jawabannya kenapa aku tidak percaya kata selamanya''lirih Chanyeol menatap senduh ke arah Baekhyun yang sepertinya sedang menahan tangis saat menatap patung sang Yesus.

Baekhyun dan Song Qian berjalan dengan bergandengan tangan menuju halaman gereja, saat Baekhyun tak sengaja matanya menatap Chanyeol yang sedang menatapnya dengan sendu, Chanyeol menunduk hormat 'cukkae' lirih Chanyeo , Baekhyun tersenyum sedih , dia sangat merindukan saat tubuh tinggi Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungilnya, saat bibir Chanyeol melumat dalam bibirnya, saat tubuhnya dan tubuh Chanyeol menyatu dengan keringat membasahi tubuh mereka, Baekhyun sangat menginginkan semuanya seperti dulu.

Chanyeol meninggalkan gereja itu dan masuk ke dalam mobilnya menancap gas menuju tempat yang membuatnya tenang, Baekhyun? Dia sedang menatap perginya mobil Chanyeol, di benaknya, apa bisa dia bertemu lagi dengan Chanyeol?

.

.

.

Chanyeol membanting botol Bir yang telah di habis kannya dengan kasar.

''brengsek ! Sialan ! Keparat semua ! Sit !''umpatan kotor dan kasarpun terlontar dari bibir Chanyeol, Chanyeol mengusap kasar rambutnya dan meneguk kasar minuman keras itu dengan sekali tegukan, hancur sudah harapannya untuk bersama dengan sang pujaan hati.

Kau tak melakukan apapun, tak ada !  
Hanya ada satu kata yang ingin ku ucapkan  
padamu ,  
Bermimpilah yang indah, lupakan aku  
Ini adalah akhirnya,  
Kau tak bisa kembali, tak bisa Karena aku tak memiliki satu benih perasaan  
padamu !  
Semua hadiah yang kuterima telah ku bakar dan  
aku akan menghapusmu  
Sekarang adalah waktunya untuk mengucapkan  
!selamat tinggal Byun Baekhyun.

.

.

.

**END !**

Huwaaa mian he aku gak buat ChanBaek bersatu T.T

Ripiuuuuu please :D


End file.
